God Save The Great And Good
by Ognawk
Summary: Tom Sloane and his best friend Ashley Winters go to The Zon. Things go very different to how Tom imagined when he sees a side to Ashley he never knew existed. A crossover of 'God Save the Esteem' and 'The Great And The Good'. Thanks to Charles RocketBoy for permission to use the 'God Save the Esteem' universe. Rated 'M' for strong language.


**GOD SAVE THE GREAT AND GOOD**

Tom Sloane and his best friend Ashley Winters were approaching a downtown grunge club in Tom's beat up old Pinto.

"Well, you certainly picked an interesting club here, didn't you Sloane?" Ashley asked.

"Like I said, I could do with a change of scenery," Tom replied.

He parked the car nearby and both of them got out of the car. Tom looked at the sign near the door.

"The Zon. This is the place," he said.

"I've not been to a grunge club in a while," Ashley said, rubbing his hands together gleefully, "Let's go!"

The two of them entered the club and got some sodas from the bar. They stood near the side, people watching as the band played away on stage. One particular girl in the crowd had drawn the attention of both of them. She was really into the music, her red tinged black hair flying about all over the place. Once the song finished and she eventually stopped and threw the horns in the air. She then turned to notice the two of them. She was dressed in a black jacket and skirt, and had multiple piercings in her lips, ears and nose. Her punk look was contrasted somewhat by the large, round framed glasses she was wearing. Noticing the two boys looking at her, she stomped over, looking angry.

"What the fuck are you two pissy prep boys staring at, eh?" she demanded to know.

Tom looked horrified, while Ashley continued to look at her with interest. "Um, look, we don't want any trouble," Tom said quickly, putting his soda on the bar.

The girl looked at Ashley, who was still observing her. "Got anything to say, you goofy, blonde haired twat, huh? You looking for a kicking?"

Without warning, and much to Tom's utter shock, Ashley suddenly headbutted the girl.

"Ashley, what the hell are you doing?" Tom said, quickly going over to steady the girl, "I'm sorry about that. Really, we're not looking for a fight."

The girl shoved Tom out of the way and stormed up to Ashley, who stared her down. She then headbutted him back. Tom recovered to see the two of them sizing each other up.

_Oh God, this is bad. This is really bad_, he thought to himself. He then saw Ashley grab his blonde hair and pull it off, revealing it to be a wig, under which was a purple Mohawk. He then took off his green flannel shirt to show that, under his black t-shirt, there were tattoos on his arms that went down to near his elbows. He threw the wig and shirt to Tom, who caught them and looked on in disbelief.

"You want a piece of me, you cunt?" the girl said to Ashley.

"Come and have a go, bitch," Ashley replied.

* * *

Some time later, the fighting has stopped, and Tom stood at the side of the club, unable to believe what he was seeing. Ashley, who was now referred to as 'Anarchy Ash', and the girl, who went by the name 'Dire Daria', were stood on a table each, facing each other with a bottle of beer in each hand.

"**AND I WANNA BE ANARCHIST, I GET PISSED, DESTROY!**" they both shouted at the top of their lungs.

"**DOWN YOUR DRINKS!**" Ash shouted.

"**FUCK YEAH!**" Daria shouted back, as they both emptied the two beer bottles they were holding into their mouths, before smashing the empties on the heads of the people stood by the tables.

"Right, Ash, get your skinny fucking arse down here," Daria said, jumping off her table.

Ash jumped off and Daria grabbed him by the hair and pulled him towards her so they could make out furiously. Once they separated, Ash grabbed a few more beers from the bar and handed them to Daria and a couple of other punks who joined him.

"Now, who wants to go burn some shit up and headbutt some fucking cunts?" Ash asked, a roar of approval coming from the other punks.

Tom watched them head for the door, Ash pulling Daria in for another round of tonsil hockey before they left. He was pretty sure he also heard someone puke before the door closed. He slumped against the floor, still holding Ashley's wig and shirt, completely shocked at what had happened to his friend.

"Oh God, what have I done?"

* * *

_**AUTHOR NOTES**_

_This is a one-shot crossover between 'God Save the Esteem' and 'The Great And The Good'._

_Contains lyrics from 'Anarchy In The UK' by the Sex Pistols._

_The character Ashley Winters was created by Ognawk and originally appeared in 'The Great And The Good'._

_The alternate version of Daria, 'Dire Daria', was created by Charles RocketBoy and is part of the 'God Save the Esteem' universe and is used with permission._


End file.
